Alone
by Laruku-to-Lolita-sama
Summary: **A/U fic: Rei. A girl trapped a void, blocking her from the outside world. What is she? Lonely yet so unprotected... Who knows what other horrors lies deep within heart. So Alone
1. Chapter One: REI AYANAMI

** Alone**

            By: DAEMON

Okay I wrote this ficcy like a long time. Man like a few months ago, sumthin like that…. Well anyway, it was a assignment that UNFORTUANATELY was handed  in LATE which made me such a pissed off bitch. So there's no swearing or hentai cuz it was 4 skool. Sorry it really sucks but I decided to post it anyway so I'd @ least have a story. I can't stand that blank on mai profile. It may not be 2 good cuz ya kno I had restrictions on wat I write @ skool. I waz gonna rewrite it, make it better n all, but I got Lay-Z soo, just decided to leave it the way it was. I don't really expect much 4 this story so what the hell read it and if you really r a nice person then leave ur mark. Reviews…ahh honto sugoi….  

*Disclaimer: The characters used in this story belong to the Japanese anime: Neon Genesis Evangelion. I do not take credit for these names they all belong to the artist organization Gainax. However the storyline is completely mine. BTW, this is a A/U fic so just enjoy

CHAPTER ONE: REI AYANAMI

_There was nothing that could be seen. Nothing. Not a single solitary thing in this black void. The void. You can't sense it whether by sight or scent or sound. You could only feel it. So cold…_

_            The silence. It keeps getting colder and colder. It's like being trapped within yourself. It was freezing. It's an eternal place, where time doesn't pass. There is no such thing as when or where. There is no such thing as the past, present, or future. I can feel the darkness swallowing me. I can't get out…._

"AHHH!!!" the girl exclaimed.

            She sat up in bed reminiscing over the dream. Or more like a nightmare. It was so cold, so dark, and so real. It didn't make any sense, but then again neither did her life. Her mother was constantly getting drunk which was probably the reason for her father's divorce with her. She started to dress and head towards the kitchen, trying to leave for school before her mother woke up. She didn't want to deal with the trouble.

            She was a strong person, but that didn't make her a happy one. Dark, silent she could withstand any obstacle without spilling a tear. Yet it still hurt her deep inside. You could say she was infected with the hedgehog's dilemma. When hedgehogs try becoming friends with one another they hurt each other with their spines. So when they make contact with others they hurt each other with their spines so they must remain alone.  That was what this pale girl was like. She was a lonely hedgehog. Who was she? This girl's name is Rei Ayanami. 

Rei was always lonely. There was just something about her that made her hard to talk to. It wasn't that she was ugly. She was actually quite a pretty girl, short light blue hair, crimson eyes, and her pale skin which made her look like an albino. She wasn't stupid. Rei studied hard and was extremely obedient to the teachers. A follower of the rules. Rei just never did anything unless she was told to.

Arriving to school she entered the usual loud chatting classroom of 9-Akagi. She sat down in her usual seat near the back of the room. Rei opened a book and started to read. It didn't seem like anyone noticed that she arrived. She could hear conversations across the room.

            "Like I was saying, Ms. Akagi really never lightens up on the homework! It seems like she doesn't have a life out of the classroom walls!" exclaimed a dark spiky-haired boy by the name of Toji Suzuhara, "This is the 30th detention I've had and it's only've been the first week of school! Grade nine stinks!"

            "Well you're always getting in trouble so that doesn't really mean much coming from you," noted a boy with glasses and lots of freckles named Kensuke Aida, "If Akagi's in a bad mood she'll give you detention for breathing too loudly."

            "She's not that bad. You two just never pay attention during class," accused a boy named Shinji Ikari. At this moment Rei glanced up from her book to take a peep at Shinji. She actually had a crush on him ever since he arrived at the school. A young boy he had short dark hair. But she was probably too quiet for him to notice her.

            "That's because you're too much of a goody-goody. She doesn't give detentions to the people she favors.  Although it's really that quiet Ayanami girl and that annoying German Asuka Langley Sohryu who Akagi likes the most," complained Touji. All three of them looked at Rei and she quickly glanced back at her book as if she didn't notice them staring.

            "You talking about me Suzuhara?" barked a redhead with temper to match looking over to the three stopping the conversation with the class rep Hikari Horaki.

            "Oh no Shinji your girlfriend's annoying us again! Tell her go back to her rocket science," moaned Toji. The rest of them giggled while Rei sighed. That's what they always called Shinji and Asuka. They were the "newly-weds" because they always acted like that. They were both transfer students from Japan and Germany and lived together under the same guardian. Both of them constantly fought over each other's problems, which earned them that title. She went back to reading until Ms. Akagi arrived.

"Alright class! Settle down!" yelled Ms. Akagi, "You've got school in your miserable lives to if you haven't noticed. Alright let me just announce the results of the history test. Which I am pleased to announce that Ms. Ayanami and Ms. Sohryu scored top marks again!"

            "Naturally of course, Ms. Akagi! Again, I Asuka Langley Sohryu have outshined the rest of you simpletons!" declared Asuka as she marched up to the front of the classroom (while Toji and Kensuke let out a loud groan). Rei silently got out of her seat to retrieve her test.

            "Now class we'll be starting a new unit in science which will include…"

But somehow Rei didn't catch that last sentence. Somehow everything went cold, her heart stopped beating, and she could feel her breath stop. Something was wrong as she could feel it.


	2. Chapter Two: Of What Lies in her HEART

CHAPTER TWO: What lies in her HEART… 

***AGAIN I do NOT own NG Evangelion. (No shit, y would I?), The stuff I use is all based on that anime.  Neways just wanna say don't get too pissed if the chapters aren't linked dat well, I just wanna make this story seen longer. Ya I'm cheap aren't I?  Well dat's it, and remember REVIEWS minna!! Ja. 

_Sky. Blue, blue sky. There might be many places in this strange world but they all share the same one ever-changing sky._

_            Sun. The warm, warm Sun. There is only one. The great source of the light of life. Without it, what would be of Earth?_

_The Earth. This is our home yet it is a living thing. It has feelings, emotions, and life. It shows anger with tornadoes, earthquakes, monsoons, fires, disasters. Yet it cools off it's anger with light showers, a gentle breeze, and the warm Sun._

_            This is where I want to be._

_            The Sun was shinning. Rei looked around finding smiling faces. This place was so beautiful; she wished it could last forever. This was the place where she would always play in with her parents. She laughed as they tossed her young self into the air, always being there to catch her fall. _

_            All of a sudden it started to rain. They three of them started to run trying to find shelter. It started rain even harder and Rei began to cry. She tripped and fell into the mud. She got up but lost her parents.  Where were they? Crying she begged for everything to stop._

_            Then suddenly she found herself in another whole different place. But then she realized it was her home. In the kitchen she could hear voices bickering. Rei went to investigate and found both her parents fighting. Her mom started to cry while her father continued to shout. Then her mother went berserk starting to kick and punch her father. Screaming, shouting, more bickering. Rei couldn't take the scene and started to run. Run, run, she didn't know where but as long as it was away from that. _

_            "Someone GET ME AWAY!" she screamed._

Rei opened her eyes to see everyone snickering. Ms. Akagi stared at her shocked at her behavior. She caught a glimpse of Shinji staring at her.

            "Ms. Ayanami?" stammered Akagi, "Is something wrong?"

            "I-I-I don't feel well… I must go…" Rei faltered. Then she ran out of the room still scared from her dream.

            Everyone stared at her in silence until Asuka declared, "That Ayanami girl. She's loosing it."


	3. Chapter Three: The HEDGEHOG'S DILEMMA

          CHAPTER THREE: The HEDGEHOG'S DILEMMA 

          N/A: I've been re-reading this story and man it's needs rewriting badly, so… I'm gonna  make this a sorta draft copy for another future NG Evangelion ficcy. This stuff, just doesn't flow… So what you see here is what I'm gonna be using as a baseline for a new one. So reviews seen more important now. I NEED REVIEWS MINNA!  Neways, nvm just read the friggin story..  

           Rei ran outside and collapsed under a tree starting to weep. Even though the divorce happened over a year ago the thought still haunted her. She was used to thinking back to the moment but never before was it this strong. She stayed there trying to calm herself down but it didn't help. She didn't even notice the first recess bell ring. She sat there until a shadow loomed over her.

            "Um, Rei are you okay?"

            Rei glanced upwards and gasped seeing that it was none other than Shinji Ikari. She buried her face in her hands hoping that he would just go away. It was embarrassing him finding her like this. 

            Shinji continued trying to get her to talk to him, "You know everyone's worried about you. Akagi was so shocked that her best student reacted like that. She didn't even give out any homework. Weird huh?"

            Rei started to blush. She wasn't used to attracting any attention. She hated it when people whispered behind her back. It had such an unpleasant feeling.

            There was a silence between the two. Shinji started to feel uncomfortable until a familiar shout broke the quiet situation.

            "Yoo-hoo! Shinji where've you been?" demanded Asuka, "I've been looking for you. So have your other friends. What! Why's Ayanami there?"

            "Oh well I've been trying to see what's wrong with her. That's all," shrugged Shinji. 

            "Hey Ayanami, I know why depressed!" snickered Asuka, "You're just jealous that you'll never be able to beat me in a test!"

            Rei just ignored her continuing to mope. Asuka frustrated snapped, "Hey Ayanami I'm talking to you!"

            "I'm not jealous," replied Rei in a quiet voice. Why couldn't they just leave her alone? Alone was the way Rei liked being, no one to disturb your thoughts. No one to embarrass you. 

             "Ayanami you're just someone's play toy!" barked Asuka, "You're just an emotionless, non-thinking doll who'll do anything tells you to. I hate you dolls! You think you're just better than everyone else so don't talk to any of us! Get over it you moron!"

            "I'm not a doll," countered Rei, "I shall be no one's play toy."

            "Asuka, don't be so mean," Shinji defended, "Rei's not like that. Come on let's leave her be for awhile. You know sometimes people like being alone for times like these."

            "Urgh she's always alone you fool! Come on let's go Shinji. Wonder Girl's too special for us little people to talk to," bellowed Asuka. 

            Rei just sat there still and silent watching them as they left. She hated Asuka. She was trouble ever since she transferred here. Rei wished she could just go back to whatever mad country she came from. Everyone liked her, Rei couldn't imagine why. Asuka was the most popular girl in the school. She was the one who thought she was too special in Rei's opinion. But Shinji still liked her…

            "WHY AM I ALWAYS THE ONE WITH THESE TROUBLES!" Rei cried out in agony. A nearby group of girls laughed at her. Rei became even more frustrated and punched the tree hurting her fist. It started to bleed but that didn't matter. It didn't bleed as badly as her heart. She stayed there the end of recess.


	4. Chapter Four: Shadow of the Past

CHAPTER FOUR:  Shadow of the Past 

N/A: NG Evangelion is the property of GAINAX, and thankfully they made such a kickass anime, sumthin none of us could ever create so dat's why u see authors putting up these disclaimers… Wonder when ppl will start putting up disclaimers for my work… ^_^

            During the afternoon students were starting to avoid Rei after her sudden outburst. Some people said they were afraid that she was mad or something but Rei would bet anything that Asuka told them to stay away from her. This hurt Rei even more but she remained strong on the outside. There were no tears on her face but no one would comfort her if there were any. It seemed as though her spines were growing longer and sharper telling people to leave her to alone.

            At gym class people still kept whispering behind Rei's back. Cowards. If they wanted to insult her they might as well do it in front of her face instead of her back. Rei sat on the bleachers around the track as she could hear Asuka's loud remarks about her.

            "Ayanami is such a stuck up person!  Believe me I knew she'd be trouble for me when I first got here! Don't you agree?" complained Asuka loudly. The girls around her giggled and turned to glare at Rei as if she were a bomb or something. Rei just glared back. She sighed and looked over sitting across from her was Shinji. He was busy listening to his music until he noticed her. He smiled and waved at her while she immediately stared down to the ground blushed.

            Shinji noticing how lonely she was, got up and walked over to her and friendly greeted, "Hi Rei. Are you okay now?"

Rei nodded silently. The both of them sat there silently until Asuka made another rude comment about how Rei didn't have a real family. She went on about how her mother was constantly getting drunk. Rei cringed as she heard those words as though each of them were coming at her with a deafening blow. 

            "Don't listen to them Rei," coaxed Shinji, "Asuka's just like that but you know she's not really that bad if you know her well."

            Rei nodded again but his words hurt more than it did comfort her. So he did like her? She hugged her knees and hanged her head. 

            "I know it must hurt to hear those words so I'll let you borrow this until you feel better," said Shinji as he handed her his S-DAT player, "It's classical music. I know most people are into pop or alternative these days but I find this more comforting. Try track 25, I think you'll like it. It's my favorite one on this tape."

            Rei slowly took his player from his hands. She held it for awhile looking at it then looked at Shinji a little confused.

            "Just listen to it. It'll block out all the insults you hear. Instead you'll hear the music. Trust me it'll make you feel better," smiled Shinji.

Then Toji and Kensuke called Shinji over. He said goodbye leaving Rei with his S-DAT player. She put on the headphones setting it to track 25 cranking the volume to max and listened to the music surround her. It was so soothing she closed her eyes listening to song. She was so deep into the music that she didn't notice that the rest of the class was already ready. The coach had to shake her to stop listening while the rest of the class laughed at her. 

            As they ran around the track Rei kept listening to the music thinking back to her past. It sounded just like the music her father used to play on his violin. She loved the sound of that violin. It was so beautiful. Too bad it didn't resemble him Father…

            "_You worthless excuse for a woman!"_

_            SLAP!_

_            Rei's mother lay on the floor crying hopelessly. The floor beneath was covered in a puddle of blood and tears._

_            "I've tried! I really have but you don't care! I'm the one who cooks, cleans, and served you like a wife should! I thought we could make this work!" screamed her mother._

_            "Lilith there is no "we" or "us" anymore!" her father yelled back._

_            "No…what about Rei?"_

_            "Rei means nothing to me now. She's a mistake created from a accident like you and I'm ashamed that I'm part of her even existence," her father replied coldly._

_            A mistake.  She was just a freak accident like her mother? Traitor. He's a mistake for ever being a father. Why did he have to be in her life?  Rei wished she never she never knew such wretched man._

            With all these emotions Rei couldn't control herself. She felt weak. It wasn't right that she had to suffer. She tried to fight it, but her memories kept seeping through into her heart. Rei froze and collapsed. Before she faded away she felt herself make contact with the ground with screaming in the distance.


	5. Chapter Five: Unfamiliar Ceiling

CHAPTER FIVE: Unfamiliar Ceiling

N/A: Now is the part where things get more dark and moody. The type of thing Evangelion was famous for, all in it's glory of this chappie. ;D NG Evangelion belongs to GAINAX not me. 

Light filtered into the room, there was a smell of musty air. The silence, it felt so comforting after a hectic day. Her body was stretched out on a bed. She looked up. An unfamiliar ceiling. 

            The unfamiliar ceiling.  It was just like other ones but she still couldn't tell where she was. Who cared she was finally alone. Away from her troubles. She could rest in peace. Rei closed her eyes slowly drifting to sleep when suddenly the door opened revealing a group of familiar teens. 

            "Shinji explain to us why we're here again?" demanded Asuka clearly not pleased. 

            "She's right for once you know," complained Toji, "We've got other better things we can do rather than visit Ayanami!"

            "It's not for long you guys," assured Shinji to his friends, "I just want to return my S-DAT player to her. I told her she could borrow it."

            "Shinji?" asked Rei faintly.

            "Ugh Shinji, Wonder Girl has summoned you to serve her," retorted Asuka, "You better go before she throws a fit again."

            "Hey Rei, are you okay?" asked Shinji, "Today mustn't be your day. Here I wanted to give you my S-DAT player back. It was still on the track. I thought might still need it after now."

            "Thank you," replied Rei softly, "I just want to be left alone right now. I need to rest."

"Ayanami, Ayanami, Ayanami!" tutted Asuka, "You think you're so superior, but really you're just like all the rest. Don't worry I know it's hard to admit it but thankfully God put people like me to help things go straight."

            "Asuka I think we should…"

            "Now once you admit it won't hurt at all! You know the path you're taking is heading straight for Oddball Street. So take my way on the road to popularity!"

            "Sohryu's lost it Shinji. We'd better go," muttered Toji.

            "I have not lost it! I'm not leaving until Wonder Girl admits that she isn't any better than a snail. Ayanami speak up for once!"

            "I'm not any different then the rest," muttered Rei.

            "That's what I wanted to hear!" cheered Asuka in triumph.

            "But that doesn't make things any better. It's still a curse living on the wretched place full of idiots," said Rei. 

            "YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S THE IDIOT!" snapped Asuka.

            SLAP!!!!

"You haven't got anything of your own. You have no friends, no feelings, no emotions, you don't even have a real family!" yelled Asuka.

            "I've got one thing you don't have," whispered Rei.

            "And what might that be?" demanded Asuka.

            "A heart."

            Silence. Asuka stood there trembling with anger. Both Shinji and Toji stood there quietly but in shock. Asuka finally turned away stomping out of the room.  The boys followed her, Shinji giving one last glance. Yet there was no goodbye.

            Rei sat there suddenly filled with hatred. What did she do to ever deserve living in the same world as her? Rei wished she could just die. The hatred started to build up inside of her. She felt it rushing towards her head. Her heart started to beat rapidly. She clutched her head in pain as she started to feel nauseous. A red glow formed around her. Rei shrieked in pain but then suddenly it all went away. Then she started to cackle with laughter.

            _This is the end, Asuka Langley Sohryu…_

_         *** _

"Asuka you shouldn't have done that to Rei," said Shinji as the three of them were walking down the streets.

            "She's so rude. Ayanami's a stupid teacher's puppet who no one will play with," retorted Asuka.

"Rei doesn't mean to act that way," defended Shinji, "It's just the way she is. She just has some troubles but I bet she just needs someone to talk to. If she wasn't so lonely then maybe you'd understand her."

            "Well maybe I don't want to get to know her," replied Asuka, "and it seems like no one else does either. Otherwise she'd actually have friends by now." 

            "Well maybe if…" 

            "Uh, guys…" stammered Toji.

            "What! We're conversing here!" exclaimed Asuka.

            "Whoever never watched UFO movies can more than experience it with this," said Toji pointing up at a giant figure. Asuka gasped.

            There storming through the city was a giant alien like creature. It loomed like a black ghost, with skeletal like armor. On it's chest it had what seemed to be a small skinny head. A giant ruby orb glowed brightly on it's chest like a jewel. Whoever cooked up this monster, had far outdone the work of Frankenstein.

            "M-M-MONSTER!!!" screeched Asuka.

            As if hearing her cry, the giant monster's head slowly turned towards their direction. It reached down with a long ugly claw heading straight for them.


	6. Chapter Six: god's price: SATCHIEL

CHAPTER SIX: god's price: SATCHIEL  

**N/A: NG Evangelion belongs to GAINAX not me. Thnx. 

"RUN!!!!" cried Shinji. 

            WHAM!!!

            It's hand missed but caused massive damage on the streets. They started to dash down the streets but somehow it kept following them. It was after them. The monster started to increase it's speed as it continued it's rampage.

            "We'll never escape!" panted Toji, "It's way too fast! We can't keep running for much longer!"

            "Split up! It'll have a harder time tracking us down," shouted Shinji.

            The all quickly split into three different directions. It seemed to work for a while. As Shinji looked back he could see it heading somewhere else. Toji didn't even see the monster anywhere in sight. However Asuka didn't have the same luck. It was her who the monster was after.

            "SOMEBODY HELP ME!" screamed Asuka, "THIS IS ALL A NIGHTMARE!! PLEASE WAKE UP!!!"

_Wake up…._

"Ms. Ayanami. You're free to go. I'm sure you've had enough rest for today," smiled the school's matron.

            "Thank you," replied Rei.

            As she turned to head out of the door she heard the matron turn on a television and started to watch the news. Rei stopped dead at the words that were said.

            "_There's been a report that a giant alien is attacking the city! This is no joke it's absolutely huge! Here's Nancy live downtown giving us her view of the situation." _

_            "Thank you Kevin. As you can see it's none like anyone's seen before! Military forces are coming to deal with the situation. Keep a lookout; it's already caused massive damage. Back to you Kevin."_

_            "Thank you Nancy. Everyone stay clear, the monster is still currently within the city. Everyone will be asked to evacuate the city."_

_            Rei looked on the screen shocked in horror at what she saw. It was still within the city. That's where her apartment building was. Could it have already brought it to ruins? Wait a minute. Mom was home today. She lost her job. Mom was usually drunk so she might not have heard the news. But if that was true then…_

_No please still be there…_

_                                                                     ***_

            Rei dashed out of the school and quickly ran towards her apartment building. Every step she took seemed like forever. She ran as fast as she could, turning at what seemed like a thousand blocks. Everywhere she went was in ruins which made her stomach tighten into knots. Tears formed on her face praying that her Mom was still there. She wasn't looking at where she was going until…

WHAM!!!

            "Ouch! Oh no it's you Ayanami!"

            Rei looked up to see fiery red hair and immediately recognized Asuka. Then she left her gaze wander to see where she was. This was the street where her apartment was. Then suddenly she saw the alien approaching them. It walked straight through a building bringing it collapsing into pieces. Rei watched it tumble down into a huge pile of rubble. 

            Her home was now destroyed, bringing her mother along with it. 

            "No, no, this can't be!" screamed Rei, "MOTHER!!!!" 

            The monster started to walk coming closer and closer. Asuka trembled, too exhausted and scared to move. Rei clutched her head in misery and anger.

            "STOP!!!" Rei screamed, "MAKE THIS ALL STOP!! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!"

            Suddenly as if on command the alien halted. A red glow started to surround it and as if by magic, the monster disappeared. Gone, without a trace. How could that be? Rei stared at the spot where the monster once stood. This was all too confusing.****


End file.
